Supernatural & Horror Collection
by RedMoonRose
Summary: I decided to make this story a collection, so I hope you guys don't mind that. Rated M for the story may contain: Violence, Rape, and other things that are not suitable for young readers. May also contain romance. The maid characters here are Serena and Darien, cuz most of the stories here are of them. Hope you enjoy them.
1. Chapter 1: Hospital Duty

**Hey guys, sorry but I have edited this chapter a bit.**

**disclaimer: sailor moon is not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Hospital Duty<p>

Characters:

Serena Tsukino - Nurse on duty  
>Lita Kino - excused nurse<br>Serena's aunt - who I didn't have the audacity to name.

Summary: What happens when you ride the elevator at night?

Rate: T

Genre: Mystery

* * *

><p>Shivering, Serena sipped the remaining contents of the coffee from the cup.<p>

It had been cold, perhaps too cold for her liking and it never did any good to her tonight the moment the head nurse of Saint Selene Ward called her just as she was about to turn off her lamp, snuggling warmly under her thick, purple blanket.

She was told Lita Kino had to take the night off because she had to nurse her sick mom who lived at the outskirts of the city and that Serena had to report in for her for the 11-7 shift.

She tried to refuse but couldn't find the words. She couldn't say no to her dear aunt who happened to be the ward's head nurse, anyway.

Moments later, she took out her jacket from the handbag she brought and wore it. Of all the days, Mrs. Kino had to get sick today. She's not blaming her for anything but sometimes; she just couldn't stand the coldness…and the rain, for that matter.

Serena stood up and paid her bill at the counter. She walked to the door and dreadfully watched the droplets of water splashing outside. She sighed then opened the door and then her red foldable umbrella and started walking towards the hospital which is just forty meters away from the café.

When she reached the medical institution, Serena saw a slew of people crowding a certain bench at the far east and noticed some of them crying. She heard one woman wail a name and some more words but the blonde couldn't comprehend what it was she was saying.

It was none of her business, really, and she wouldn't want to be too nosy so she just passed by them and bowed to some who looked her way, mouthing "Good evening."

She continued on her way but her mind still drifted back to the scene she just witnessed a while ago. Something about it bothered her so much.

Nevertheless, she still tried to focus on what's to come later during the rounds in the ward and a little bit of the chitter-chatter portion with Mina and Molly who never fails to know everything about…well, everything!

Serena stopped by the elevator since she was going all the way up to the 6th floor. She wouldn't trust herself walking alone the stairs. Serena, the accident-magnet, so they say.

She pushed the up button and waited patiently for it to go down seeing it was still on the 4th floor.

A couple of seconds later, a pale-looking lad with raven hair, wearing a green jacket over a black, tight turtle neck long sleeved shirt stood beside her. (the clothes he always wore)

"Good evening, sir," she greeted rather politely.

He nodded once then Serena suddenly tensed, her heart racing wildly against her ribs. She felt a gush of wind coldly touch her nape then slightly turned her head towards the boy.

There was that incredulous and bewildered look on her face that screamed how she didn't like that sudden feeling at all. She would've asked if he also felt it but shrugged the thought off instead.

Maybe she was just imagining things.

Or not.

There it was again. But this time, it was colder, much, much colder than the previous, like grated ice had been slushed square in her face.

Her heart pounded harder and her hands paled. She rubbed them together and then the elevator had opened. Serena thought how time ticked by so slowly and how the elevator took a long time going down the 1st floor.

Everyone was rushing to get out and some even bumped Serena by accident and muttered "I'm sorry" rather fastly. She wondered what that was about.

Only the two of them went in. Serena stayed in the right side while he was standing at the left.

"What floor will you will be going, sir?" she asked, facing his tall form.

He looked straight ahead like he was expecting Serena to ask that and push the button for him.

"Sixth," he answered.

Serena forced a weary smile, if not fake. She was trembling the slightest bit.

"So we're going the same floor, then," she piped before the elevator closed.

"I guess."

It was a silent lift up. Awkwardly silent.

The elevator took them immediately to the fourth floor seeing as no other people in the hospital was trying to get in from the 2nd and 3rd floors. It opened and from afar, Serena saw a little girl running for her dear life wearing only a sleeveless purple shirt and a pink skirt that had maroon tinges at the hem. Her hair was in a mess and her puffy cheeks and arms had blood crusts all over. she was obviously crying.

As she ran closer, Serena's eyes widened and pressed the close button immediately again and again until the elevator door closed.

Her knees were shaking and she felt herself weakening.

Her breathing had been fast and shallow. The boy faced her, one brow raised.

"Why'd you close it?" he asked her, his voice deep.

She gulped and bit her lip. She was sure she was going to have a nervous breakdown any moment soon. If paranoia is going to eat her alive, today really isn't the best time since she'll be spending the rest of the night attending to patients and possibly more of those feelings she felt at the first floor before riding the elevator.

Staring at the buttons aimlessly, she answered shakily.

"I know that little girl. She was in because of pneumonia and she was my patient last week."

"Yeah, so? Your patients aren't allowed to ride the elevator?" he said, still with no inclination in his tone.

Serena shook her head, faced him with a petrified look and reasoned out.

"You don't understand, sir!"

She nibbled on her lip before proceeding.

"Did you see that red tag on her wrist?"

He nodded.

"Well, an hour before my shift was supposed to end, she died. Red tags are given to dead patients."

The young man stared at the floor and extended his arm, pulled the jacket up and showed his wrist to her.

"You mean this tag?"

Serena froze as she saw the red tag that was worn around his wrist.

The elevator opened and he smiled at her. He mumbled something like, "See you again, Nurse," then stepped outside and walking a fair distance until disappearing completely out of Serena's sight.

Serena took the night off and went home to her mom and dad without notifying the head nurse then went to church the next day.

She was sure she won't be riding the elevator anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next chapter 2 entitled Knife in a Briefcase.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Knife in a Briefcase

**Here's the second chapter of Supernatural & Horror Collection!**

**I do not own sailor moon  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Knife in a Briefcase<p>

Characters:

Serena Tsukino - single mother, Rini's mom

Rini Tsukino - Serena's daughter

Darien Shields - man who asked Serena for a ride

RedMoonRose - Narrator ;)

Rate: T

Genre: Crime

Summary: Never trust in someone you just met, because it might be your last. - RedMoonRose

* * *

><p>ONE SUMMER DAY in Southampton, New York, a woman in her late 20's pulled up into a gas station. As the attendant pumped gas, the woman who is named Serena Tsukino said.<p>

"Sir, could you please hurry it up? I am kind of in a hurry, I have to pick up my daughter, she just finished art class in East Hampton."

"Yes ma'am." the attendant replied.

A very well-dressed man with jet black hair and midnight blue eyes walked over to Serena's car.

"Excuse me ma'am, my name's Darien Shields." the man now known as Darien Shields said politely.

"Hello Mr. Shields, I'm Serena Tsukino. How may I help you?" Serena asked politely.

"I am in an urgent need of a ride to East Hampton, because my car that I had just rented broke down. And I have an important appointment there, and I overheard you say that you were heading there so I came to ask for a ride. If its not too much of a bother to you." Darien explained as he flashed her a charming smile.

"Sure thing, I'd be happy to give you a ride." Serena smiled back, not noticing the hidden meaning in Darien's smile.

"Thank you ma'am, can I put this in your car? I need to go to the restroom for a second." Darien said holding his black briefcase up.

"Oh sure, put it in." Serena said unlocking the back door.

Darien placed his briefcase in the backseat of Serena's car, then went to the restroom. The attendant came up a second after.

"Ma'am, your tank is full now."

"Thanks, how much?" Serena asked for the price.

After Serena had payed the exact amount, she looked at her wristwatch. She suddenly had a panicked expression marring her face.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna be late in picking up my daughter!" Serena said and drove away quickly, forgetting the man that was coming back to the car for a ride.

Serena thought nothing of him again, her thoughts are of her daughter who was waiting for her at East Hampton. As she got to where her daughter was taking her art class, Serena saw Rini was waiting for her at the art institute's stairs.

"Hey sweetie, how was art class?" Serena asked as Rini got into the front seat.

"It was great mom, I had a wonderful time today!" Rini said with a smile on her face.

As they drove for home, Rini began to tell Serena how her day went at art class. Serena had a feeling that she had forgotten something, but she just brushed it off and continued driving for home. She pulled up into their driveway, as they were getting out of the car, Rini noticed something on the backseat.

"Hey mom, whose briefcase is that?" Rini asked.

"Oh my gosh! That case belongs to a man who asked to have a ride to East Hampton! I was in such a hurry to get to you that I've completely forgotten about him!" Serena panicked.

"It's not your fault mom, you were worried about me." Rini said as she smiled at her mother who cared about her so much.

"Yeah you're right. I'll just look for an identification in his case and contact him." Serena said as she pulled the briefcase out of the backseat.

They went inside the house and closed the door, Rini went up to her room and Serena went to the living room and sat down on the couch. She opened the briefcase to look for some form of identification so she could contact him and notify him of his belongings. Inside she found nothing but a knife and a roll of duct tape!

Serena's eyes widened at her discovery, the man wasn't trying to get to an appointment. It was just an excuse so the man could kill her and her daughter!

"Thank God I had forgotten about him!" Serena whispered in relief.

If she hadn't forgotten about him, they would have been his next victims. And for once in her life, Serena was very thankful that she had ditz out on him. But she had wondered, how many victims had he killed?

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter 3 Handprints<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Handprints

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I have a lot of things going on in my life, and I think I'm going insane as my friends say so for making stories like this.**

**But do you think I am going insane just for writing a story?  
><strong>

**Anyway Enjoy!  
><strong>

**I do not own sailor moon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Handprints<p>

Characters:

Serena Shields = Darien's wife

Darien Shields = Serena's husband and the narrator

Rate: K

Genre: Supernatural

Summary: Someone's looking out for you on the road, even if they do not know you.

* * *

><p>My wife Serena and I were driving home from a friend's party late one evening in early May. It was a beautiful night with a full moon, we were laughing and discussing the party when the engine suddenly started to cough and the emergency light went on.<p>

"Darien? Why have we stopped?" Serena suddenly asked slightly worried.

Who wouldn't worry or panic? I mean our car stopped in the middle of the railroad where the Villamain Road would become the Shane Road. And according to locla legend, this is the place where a school bus full of children had stalled on the tracks. Everyone including the driver were killed by an oncoming freight train, the ghosts of the children and the driver were reported to haunt this intersection and were said to protect anyone from danger.

Not wanting a repeat of the train crash, I hit the gas pedal trying to get our car and ourselves safely across the tracks before it completely broke down. But the freaking car won't cooperate, it stalled dead center on the railroad tracks.

The railroad signals started flashing and a bright flash of lights appeared a little ways down the track, bearing down fast on our car. I turned the key again and hit the gas pedal, trying to get the car started.

"Darien, hurry! The train's coming!" my wife urged.

"I know that! I heard its whistle blowing!" I said as I broke out in a sweaty heap and tried the engine again. Nothing.

"We have to get out!" I shouted to my wife, reaching for the door handle.

"I can't!" Serena shouted desperately as she struggled with her seat belt.

We'd been having trouble with her seat belt recently, she'd gotten stuck in it more than once. And I'd have to help her get it undone.

My eyes widened and I threw myself across the stick-shift and fought with the recalcitrant seat-belt, my hands were shaking and more sweat poured down my body as I felt the rumble of the approaching train. The train engineer had seen us and was whistling sharply, I risked a glance over my shoulder. The engineer was trying to slow down, but the train was too close to stop before it hit us. I redoubled my efforts.

_'Please! Someone save us!'_ I silently prayed.

Suddenly, as if hearing my prayer. The car was given a sharp shove from behind, both Serena and I gasped and I fell forward on her lap as the car started to roll forward, slowly at first. Then gaining speed, the back end of the car cleared the tracks just a second before the train roared past. As the car rolled to a stop on the far side of the tracks, the engineer stuck his head out the window of the engine and waved a fist at us; no doubt saying something nasty at us for scaring him.

"Th-that was close.." Serena gasped as I struggled upright.

"How did you get the car moving again Darien?" Serena asked me.

"I didn't, I was too busy trying to get you out of the seat-belt." I said.

"Someone must have helped us." I told my wife as I looked at her.

I jumped out of the door on my side of the car and ran back to the tracks to thank our rescuer. In the bright moonlight, I searched the area looking for the person who had pushed our car out of the train's path, there was nobody there. I called out several times, but no one answered. After a few minutes of struggling with her seat-belt, Serena finally freed herself and joined me.

"Where's our rescuer?" she asked.

"There's no one here." I replied puzzled.

"Maybe our rescuer's just shy about being thanked." Serena said.

"Thank you for helping us, whoever you are." she called out.

The wind picked up a little, swirling around us, patting our hair and our shoulders like the soft touch of a child's hand. I shivered and held my wife tightly to me. We almost died tonight, and I was grateful that me and my wife are alive.

"Yes, thank you." I called out as well to our mysterious rescuer.

As we turned back to our stalled vehicle, I pulled out my cellphone, ready to call a tow truck. Beside me Serena suddenly stopped, staring at the back of our car.

"Darien, look!" she gasped as she pointed at the back of our car.

I stared at our vehicle, scattered at several places across the back of our car were several handprints. The handprints were small enough to fit that of small children, I started shaking a bit as I realized that our car was pushed off the tracks by the ghosts of the school children that had been killed at this location.

The wind swept around us again, and I thought I heard an echo of childish voices whispering 'you're welcome' as they patted our shoulders and arms. Then the wind died down and the handprints faded from the back of our car.

Serena and I hels each other for a moment in terror and delight. Finally, I released her and she got into the car while I called the local garage to come and give us a tow home.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Peek of chapter 4 Unfamiliar Feet<br>**

**I was waiting to be discovered when I heard someone walking up the stairs, I was trying hard not to laugh or burst out giggling. The next thing I saw was feet, and by the looks of the feet I recognized the shoes as my dad's shoes.  
><strong>

**Dad came towards my hiding place but stopped, turned around then walked out of the room.  
><strong>

**"You didn't find my hiding p-lace today dad." I casually remarked.  
><strong>

**"What are you talking about? I never went up to your room all day." my dad said clearly confused.  
><strong>

**Since then I never played tricks anymore, my parents would always find me watching TV or doing my homework downstairs.**


	4. Chapter 4: Unfamiliar Feet

Chapter 4: Unfamiliar Feet

Characters:

Rini = 10 y/o and the marrator

Serena = Rini's mom

Darien = Rini's dad

Rate: K

Genre: Mystery

Summary: Tricks can be fun, when the joke's not on you.

* * *

><p>I was 10 years old at that time and I loved playing tricks. One of them was to hide under the desk in my bedroom whenever I heard my parents come home. One day I heard their car pull up the driveway, I quickly ran up to my room to hide under my desk. I was waiting to be discovered when I heard someone walking up the stairs, I was trying hard no to laugh or burst out giggling. The next thing I saw was feet, and by the looks of the feet I recognized the shoes as my dad's shoes. I smiled, dad was nearly going to discover me and where I was hiding. But he didn't say anything, usually he would by calling my name.<p>

Dad came towards my hiding place then stopped, turned around and walked out of the room. I kept still for another 5 minutes before coming out from under the desk, I frowned quite upset that my dad didn't find me.

'Maybe he got fed up with the game.' I thought.

I didn't think much more of it and went to the bathroom and have a shower. Later at dinner, we, meaning my dad and my mom were eating.

"You didn't find my hiding place today dad." I casually remarked.

"I have no idea I was hiding under the desk huh?" I said and giggled.

"What are you talking about Rini? I never went up to your room all day." My dad said clearly confused.

"But I saw you come right up to my desk then turn around and left the room." I gulped.

"Rini, I swear I never went up to your room." Dad insisted.

"Your dad's right Rini, he was here downstairs in the living room." My mom said.

"Who was it then?" I wondered out loud, feeling my blood run cold.

Since then, I never played tricks anymore. My parents would always find me watching TV or doing homework downstairs. Till today, I don't know whose feet those were. I have since moved out of my parents' house, but sometimes my mother hears footsteps going into my room then fade away.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Whooowee! That was super freaky! But I do hear footsteps at my room then fade away though.<strong>

**Next chapter 5 Elizabeth's Ghost School**

**R&R **


	5. Chapter 5: Elizabeth's Ghost School

Chapter 5: Elizabeth's Ghost School

Characters:

Serena = girl who was murdered, 17 y/o.

Darien = boy who was murdered, 17 y/o.

Sister Raye = nun and the killer of Serena and Darien.

Mina Love = Elizabeth's friend and classmate, 17 y/o.

Rita Anderson = Elizabeth's friend and Amy's older sister, 18 y/o.

Amy Anderson = Elizabeth's friend and classmate, Rita's younger sister. 17 y/o.

Molly Stone = Elizabeth's best friend and classmate, 17 y/o.

Elizabeth Crown = narrator, 17 y/o.

Summary: Not all holy places are holy and safe. - RedMoonRose

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Crime and Supernatural

* * *

><p>I am Elizabeth Crown, but my friends call me Lizzie. I am 17 yo and I go to an all-girls private school. On our campus we have 6 buildings, four and a half of which are over 100 years old. We have a mansion at the campus, it was a chapel when the school was run by nuns. The chapel in the mansion was said to be haunted by a boy and a girl and a nun.

The story goes like this. One night, 101 years ago, a girl named Serena was praying in the chapel. She was 17 years old and went to my school at that time, Serena lived on campus. In the dorms that existed back then. She was about to leave when a boy from a neighboring all-boys school walked in. The boy's name was Darien, and he was in love with Serena.

Though he was not allowed to be there, the two started conversing. All of a sudden, a nun called Sister Raye heard the commotion. It was way past 7:30, the girls' curfew, and the curious nun went in the chapel only to find the pair kissing. Now, Sister Raye had anger issues; she took a candle holder and brought it down upon Darien's head. The impact immediately split his skull open, and was dead in a matter of minutes.

Sister Raye was also infuriated at Serena, she was about to kill Serena as well when Serena shoved her. Sister Raye toppled backwards and fell right into a pew. She rose angrily and took a lit candle. She lit up Serena's hair and uniform on fire, turned and ran out of the chapel. Turning, she shut the doors of the chapel, locked them and adjusted her habit. She folded her hands and smiled smugly at the barely audible sound of Serena's screaming, Sister Raye walked off without looking back.

The next morning, the church was discovered to be half burned to the ground. When the other nuns called for Sister Raye, she was nowhere to be found. Almost a year later, they found a skeleton in a nearby forest. The chapel was rebuilt over the same spot as the old one.

In the present day, I was walking through the hallway of my school to french class. When I decided to go to the chapel to light a candle for my aunt who having surgery that day. As I turned down to the chapel, my friends Mina, Rita, Amy, and Molly followed me. Since we have another 5 minutes before class.

As I picked up some matches, someone smacked them right out of my hand. I turned to see who was next to me and saw Mina, I was about to yell at her for smacking the matches out of my hand. When all of a sudden, Molly gripped her head as if someone had bashed it. Then Rita started screaming and pulling at her hair and uniform, Amy toppled into the pew as if someone had pushed her. And I followed seconds after.

I screamed as all of the candles toppled out of their holders, instantly going out. Then the door was slammed shut, and we heard a loud click as it locked. We saw a nun's habit, and then Mina fainted.

I remembered waking up at home the next morning, thinking it was a dream, but Molly wasn't at school for a week. We found out later that she had "fallen" and her head had broken open.

I don't go to the chapel anymore, and I hardly look at it. There had not been any further encounters since then, but other girls said that they've seen a boy and a girl kissing in the chapel, looking left and right, then vanishing into thin air.

Could it be Serena and Darien's spirits? I don't know for sure, but I sure as hell am not going back in there.

End

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Chapter 6: Ocean-born Serenity<p>

Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: Ocen-Born Serenity

Chapter 6: Ocean-born Serenity

Characters:

Ilene Williams = Irish immigrant and is pregnant. A wife to Kenneth.

Kenneth Williams = Irish immigrant and husband to Ilene.

Serenity Williams = baby daughter of Ilene and Kenneth.

Kevin Wallace = husband of Serenity when she became of age.

John Wallace = Serenity's 3rd son.

**Rose: Serenity's other children are not important to the story because they are not mentioned at all.**

RedMoonRose = Narrator

Rate: K

Genre: Supernatural with a little bit of Romance.

Summary: coming soon. (can't think of any LOL)

* * *

><p>Ilene and Kenneth Williams were Irish immigrants from Londonderry, Ireland. In 1720, they set sail for America. The couple had been granted some land in Londonderry, New Hampshire, and were hoping to start a new life there. Ilene was heavily pregnant then. As they neared Boston (near as in still far away but looks near in a map.), Ilene felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.<p>

"AHH!" Ilene gasped as she held her abdomen.

"Kenneth!" Ilene called for her husband who was in the bathroom at the time.

"AHH! Kenneth, come quick!" Ilene gasped again as she called for the second time.

"Ilene? What's wrong?" Kenneth asked his wife in panic.

"Kenneth, I think I'm in labor! My water just broke! AHH!" Ilene explained and gasped once more as another wave of contraction hit her.

"Stay in bed, I'll go get the ship's doctor." Kenneth said as he ran to the ship's deck.

"Does he think I'm going anywhere like this?! AHH!" Ilene screamed.

After a minute had passed, Kenneth came back with the ship's doctor and his wife who was also a midwife. The doctor took a look at Ilene and smiled.

"You are ready for labor now Mrs. Williams." the doctor explained.

"Oh thank God, I don't have to wait long. AHH!" Ilene gasped again.

"Now, when I say push, you push as hard as you can. Alright?" the doctor said.

"Ok," Ilene breathed.

Another contraction hit.

"Alright now, PUSH!" the doctor said.

Ilene pushed as hard as she could, and Kenneth held her hand and comforted her throughout the labor. **(Even though his hand is being crushed by his wife)** She kept pushing when the doctor told her to do so, and finally after 2 hours of hard labor, a baby girl was born. The doctor's wife gently cleaned the baby and gave her to the new parents, and the baby was crying.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

As Ilene was giving birth, a strange vessel accosted the ship they were in. Then suddenly, they were fired upon and the captain of the ship was forced to heave to. The ship was quickly boarded by a band of pirates. The leader of the pirated was surprisingly a young man, who looked like the age of 17. The man was tall for someone his age, and handsome. He had jet black hair and midnight blue eyes. Now all of the passengers were on deck (except for Ilene, Kenneth and the doctor and his wife and of course newborn baby girl Williams), so he thought that these were all of the passengers on board.

"I want all of the captives killed." the pirate leader said, his English flawless.

As the crew of pirates were about to execute the order of their captain, a baby's cry was heard.

"Stop!" was all he said as he continued to listen to the cry.

The pirate crew came to a halt as they heard their captain shout, they too heard the baby's cry. The pirate captain turned to the ship's captain and pointed at him.

"You! Take me to the child." he ordered.

The captain hesitantly did so, as they got there all activities came to a halt. Two of the pirate crew came with their captain, it was the first mate and another crew.

"Wh-who are you and what do you want?" Kenneth asked. His eyes held horror in them, worried for the safety of his family.

"I am Darien Shields, captain of the Black Rose pirate crew." Darien said.

Ilene gasped in terror and held her bundle of joy in her arms a bit tighter, but not so much as to hurt her little one. Darien saw the fear in her eyes and her gesture.

"I am not going to hurt her, just let me take a look at her." Darien said.

Darien walked over to the bed and gazed at the tiny baby, after a minute of looking at the newborn, Darien looked at Ilene and said.

"I will spare the lives of everyone in this ship if you name this baby girl after my sister - Serenity."

"Y-yes, I will name my baby Serenity." Ilene hastily agreed, due to the fact that Darien had frightened her.

Darien sent his first mate back into the ship, and when he returned, he was carrying an armful of gifts. Darien presented the gifts to Ilene.

"This is for my Serenity's wedding dress." he said, fingering an white brocaded silk. An odd look of tenderness on his seemingly ruthless face.

Then he and his men returned to their ship and departed, leaving the ship a safe passage to Boston. Soon after their ship landed safely in Boston, Kenneth Williams died of illness. His widow and daughter went to Londonderry to claim the land in his name. Ocean-born Serenity grew into a small petite, beautiful golden haired woman. In 1742, wearing a white brocaded gown made from the silk given to her by Darien Shields, Serenity was married to Kevin Wallace. They had 5 children, 4 sons and a daughter. Sadly, after birth of his fourth son, Kevin Wallace died.

Around that time, Darien Shields, having retired from the sea at the age of 39. Decided to build a home in New Hampshire, using the treasure he had collected during his pirate days. Having never forgotten his little ocean-born Serenity, Darien began seeking to discover what became of her. After 3 months of searching, he found her a widow in Londonderry. He married and brought her and her children to live in his grand mansion in Henniker.

When Serenity accepted the proposal of marriage from Darien Shields, it was for the welfare of her children and not for love. But as months wore on, Serenity soon found herself falling in love with Darien. At the day of Serenity's birth, Darien gifted her with a stately coach and four beautiful white horses. In which Serenity would often be seen riding around the countryside. One by one her children grew up, married and settled down near her.

One day, coming home from an errand to town, Serenity saw Darien and one of his retired crew member carrying a large black trunk to the orchard in the back. She followed them and hid herself in the trees, and she heard the sounds of digging and then silence. Serenity crept away from the scene slowly as to not to be detected and made her way back to the mansion, she made it before her husband did. And when he came back to the house alone, Serenity acted like her normal self. The never spoke of the matter, but later told Serenity that when he died, she should bury him and the treasure under the hearthstone.

A year later, Serenity came home one evening to an empty house. She searched for her husband and found Darien in the orchard, stabbed to death with a cutlass. Serenity buried her husband with his treasure under the hearthstone, and there they lay until this day.

After her death in 1814, at the age of 94. Serenity's ghost began to haunt the house where she had once lived with her beloved pirate-husband, people would see a small petite, beautiful golden haired woman come walking down the staircase. Sometimes she could be seen standing beside the upper window or throwing something down the well.

Others had witnessed Serenity driving in her coach and four horses up to the front of her house. Finally the house was abandoned, and later torn down. The house where her 3rd son John Wallace lived still stands to this very day, and sometimes called by the people The Ocean-Born Serenity House.

END

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked it (enjoyed it) pls tell me what you think not harsh comments pls, thank you.<strong>

**Next chapter: Chapter 7: Honeysuckle Scent  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Honeysuckle Scent

Chapter 7: Honeysuckle Scent

Characters:

Kunzite = Mina's boy friend and the narrator.

Mina = Kunzite's girlfriend.

Lita & Nephrite = couple.

Serena = little girl who died and haunts the place they were going.

Ilene = Serena's mother whose spirit never went to rest.

Rate: K

Genre: Tragedy & Supernatural

* * *

><p>If you live in the south, you are familiar with the scent of honeysuckles. It blooms in early May and stays in bloom until the weather becomes so hot the blooms fall off., it fills the air with its sweet lingering fragrance and is welcomed by every nose.<p>

Now the story I'm about to tell you is strange, and I have no explanation for the facts to which I will swear here and now. I have never believed in ghosts or ghost hunts, but I have always enjoyed going on some ghost hunting with my friends from high school. We still occasionally go on a hunt even though we are several years out of high school, and even though we never caught any sights of ghosts. But its still fun and we have great time.

One night in early June, a few years ago, my girlfriend Mina, and another couple named Lita and Nephrite and I were in route to a location that was reported to be haunted by the ghost of a young girl named Serena who died of a bee sting 50 years ago. Dying of a bee sting seems unlikely to those who are not allergic, but the rest of the story is even stranger.

The full moon was high in the night sky when we arrived at the abandoned house where the ghost was supposed to reside. The house was at that time located in the middle of a 30-acre pasture adjacent to an old roadbed, which had been the main through fare connecting this area of the country road leading to town. We had parked our car at the closest spot possible on the road and walked the considerable distance toward the lonesome figure of a dwelling, clearly visible in the open terrain.

The story brought us to this place, as told by the couple who were Lita and Nephrite. Goes like this:

_The young girl who lived in this house, was named Serena. She has sapphire blue yes and golden blonde hair, and she loved the scent of honeysuckles and would pick a bouquet everyday. She would bring it to the house where her mother would put them in a vase and place it on the table in the living room. The young girl was gently brushing her nose against the blooms when suddenly she was stung by a bee hidden amongst the flowers. Unknown to her parents, Serena was allergic to bee stings. Serena suffered briefly and died at the same day._

Serena was rumored to be buried near the house, in a small family graveyard. The story is that, when the honeysuckle is in bloom, the ghost of the Serena can be seen standing in the door of the house. That's spooky enough, but what happened to us that night was even more disturbing and differs substantially from that version of the story.

We all joked about the story and naturally us guys began pretending to see things, trying to scare Lita and Mina with our _fake_ sightings. The first thing we seriously noticed was the obvious outline on 3 grave markers silhouetted against the open pasture by the bright blue-silver moonlight. That fir the story that was told and pretty much changed the mood from a joke to something else, things weren't quite so funny after that. We noted that the old house was in poor condition as we walked around it, looking through the windows, none of which retained even a single pane of glass. There was no front door, only a deep black opening.

"The house looks like a face, the windows resembling dark eyes on either side of the open door. And I could imagine that the opened doorway is a mouth." Mina remarked.

Once Lita, Nephrite and I noticed it, it was an eerie sight.

The old house was one of those houses that had never seen a drop of paint and was topped by a rusty tin roof. The chimney at one end of the house was made of field stone stacked with great care and its builders used no mortar, typical of houses at that era. The house sat on a hillside with the downhill side elevated on pillars of stacked field stones. The front door was at a height of about 3 feet from the ground, where it had opened toward what had been the front yard. Blackberry briars guarded the doorways, effectively deterring any attempt to enter. The house didn't have a front porch and the steps at the front door had collapsed years ago. We stood discussing the fact that we were just outside of what we believed to be the living room, where the bee had stung the little girl.

"I could smell the scent of honeysuckle." Lita said as she sniffed the air.

With a deep breath, we all smelled it. It got very quiet, with the only far away sound of a whippoorwill and then, from the inside the house there was the very definite sound of footsteps. Clearly the footsteps were coming toward the front door. We all jerked back several steps as a reaction to a sound that wasn't supposed to be there.

We stared in disbelief as the moonlight illuminated the figure of a grown woman in a long dress and a light colored apron standing at the front door. The moonlight was bright enough that we could see the expression on her face, it was that of an unhappy woman. Mina and Lita screamed and I came pretty close to screaming myself. The figure paid no attention to the girls' screams and our presence at her front door. We watched as the woman threw the vase out into the yard, I saw the vase flying through the very bright moonlight and expected to hear the crash when it broke against the rocky ground. The sound never occurred and before my eyes the woman faded into the thick, warm night air.

With amazement, I looked back at the spot where the vase had landed and could see nothing that resembled it. That odd feeling of the hair standing at the back of my neck and the weird paralysis in my legs, held me fast in place.

_'RUN!' _my brain kept screaming.

But my legs refused to move and I actually felt as though I was loosing my balance. At this point, the heavy scent of honeysuckle, again filled the air. We all looked at each other and I am sure we were all thinking of the same thing.

"Let's go." Mina and Lita said in unison.

I think all four of us completely agreed with that sentiment, thus we moved with some (a lot) of haste toward where the car was parked. It was about 200 yards to where the car was parked, on the side of the dirt road, but that walk. Actually more of a run, seemed much, much longer. We managed to spook a few cows in our hurried flight and quickly let ourselves through the pasture gate, to where the car waited. In the car, we had a vigorous discussion about what happened and we hurriedly drove away.

"That must have been Serena's mother." said Mina.

"Yes, that must have been her, and I think her name was Ilene." Lita said.

"Judging by what we had seen, Ilene must have been throwing the vase of flowers that concealed the bee." Nephrite said.

"The bee that had killed her daughter." I said as I drove.

The woman's apparition had every right to appear unhappy and it was very evident that her spirit was yet to rest and had been so for all these years after the girl's death. She had likely reenacted this same futile act of throwing out the flowers, countless times...

every year...

when the honeysuckle is in bloom.

Now, everytime I smell the honeysuckle scent, I relieve that night. When I looked into the face of a very real and troubled spirit that was trapped in a fruitless cycle between the peace of the grave and the torment of living with the loss of a child.

May she one day...

find peace...

END

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I had Lita act out of character.<strong>

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8: Always There

Chapter 8: Always There

Characters:

Amara Tsukino = eldest child of the Tsukino Family, 21 y/o.

Serena Tsukino = youngest child of the Tsukino Family, 14 y/o.

Kenji Tsukino = father.

Ilene Tsukino = deceased mother and wife.

Rate: K

Genre: Family, Mystery & Supernatural

* * *

><p>My name is Serena Tsukino, I am 14 years old, and the story I am about to tell you happened to me not a long time ago. My mom died when I was only 7 years old and my eldest sister Amara, was 14 at that time.<br>I always felt that she was closer to me than any living person. Now this happened to me while my dad was at a meeting and my sister was at work.

I was messaging a friend when an instant message popped up.

_I'm always there 4 u: Don't take the bus to school tomorrow._

I didn't recognize who the message was from, I squinted at it then typed back, frowning.

_MoonBunny: Ok, but who are you?_

After 20 minutes, there was no reply. So I gave up and closed the chat windows. The next morning, I overslept. When I woke up I was in a frantic hurry to get to my bus stop. I was halfway down the sidewalk towards my bus stop when I remembered what 'I'm always there 4 u' said last night.

_Don't take the bus to school tomorrow._

I hesitated, I was late and felt like I was being pulled towards my bus stop. I couldn't help but remember those words so vividly. Finally, I dashed back to the house and found my dad.

"Dad could you give me a lift to school?" I asked.

"Sure thing sweetie, but did you miss the bus?" my dad asked.

"Y-yeah I did." I replied.

I jumped out of the car at the school to find everyone solemn faced.

"What's wrong with everybody?" I asked my classmate.

"Our school bus crashed. But luckily nobody had been killed, but the back was severely crushed. Fortunately there was an empty seat where the damage was severe." she explained.

My eyes widened, it was my usual seat! If I had been on the bus that morning I would have died.

With a strange sort of weightlessness holding me up, I went home and opened the chat logs. There was no sign of the strange message from the night before. I logged on the IM site and searched for "I'm always there 4 u."

I already knew before the window loaded what it was going to say.

_There are no results for 'I'm always there 4 u.'_

I don't know if it was my mom or my guardian angel. Maybe my mom was my guardian angel, I'll never know for sure. But I'll never forget what happened that day.

END


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Ever Tell

Chapter 9: Don't Ever Tell

Characters:

Darien Shields = ghost

Serena Silver = narrator

Amy Anderson = Serena's friend

Raye Flareson = Serena's best friend (even though she doesn't show it sometimes)

Lita Lawson = Serena's friend

Mina Sinclaire = Serena's friend and her look alike cousin from her mother's side

Molly Amethyst = Serena's best friend

Elizabeth Crown = Serena's cousin from her father's side.

Kenji Silver = Serena's father

Rate: K

Genre: Supernatural

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Don't Ever Tell<p>

Ever since I moved into my own room, strange things have been happening. At first I loved my room, I designed it all on my own: the wall colors, decorations, and furniture were all to my taste, I had a sleepover to christen it. However, once my friends left the next morning, things got weird. During that evening, my dad and I sat up watching "Family Guy" and I saw a figure pass by the window. From what I could see, it was a teenage boy with jet black hair. I went to see if someone was at the front door, but no one was there.

So I thought it was my imagination, but over the next few days the boy continued to pass the window at the same time. One night, I was just lying on my bed trying to drift off to sleep, but then something woke me up. I heard a rattling noise; it sounded like my computer chair rolling across the room. I pulled the sheets away from my ears and sat up to find my computer chair right beside my bed, and it looked as though a figure had just faded away from the chair.

Like everyone, I freaked out and ran into my dad's room.

"Dad! Dad! Get up now!" I yelled waking him up.

"Serena, this better be important." dad moaned.

"Yes dad, this is important." I said.

I explained to him what happened and after that I dragged him to my room, but once we turned on the light, the computer chair was back at my desk and the bed was made.

"You woke me up for this?" my dad asked obviously irritated.

"Dad please, let me sleep in my old room." I begged.

"It's just your imagination Serena, now go back to sleep." dad said as he turned to go back to his room.

Reluctantly, I crawled back into bed and tried to fall asleep, but throughout the night, voices kept filling my ears.

The next night, I was going to prove my dad wrong and get some proof of this ghost. So I invited my friends; Raye (psychic), Lita (video), Amy (EVP), Mina (photos), Molly (photos), and Elizabeth (photos). We turned off every light in the house and sat up with Mina, Molly and Elizabeth taking pictures. Lita taking video recordings, Amy taking EVP's and Raye getting or trying to get a feel of the spirit. It was a lot of fun, but nothing showed up in any thing we did.

"Sere, are you sure there's a ghost in here?" Raye asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well, I can't feel anything at all." she said.

"I didn't get anything in the video." Lita said.

"We didn't get anything in the picture either." Mina said along with Molly and Elizabeth shaking their heads.

"Sorry Serena, I didn't get anything as well." Amy said.

"It's ok guys, you can all go home now." I sighed disappointed.

"Bye Serena, sorry again." they said as they left.

"Bye guys." I said as I waved to them.

Once they left, I tried it on my own. And this time I did gather everything; videos, photos and voice recordings. I got one picture of the boy's face in my bedroom and one voice recording of a boy talking. I was so chuffed! To be sure that I wouldn't loose this evidence, I saved it in my memory card.

When dad got home, I skimmed through my phone looking for the evidence, my eyes widened.

"What in the name of Selene!?" I whispered.

I couldn't find the evidence, it had been deleted! I was annoyed, upset and freaked out by this I didn't bother telling dad that I even tried getting evidence. That night, when I went to bed, the room went extremely cold. So cold that I could see the vapor from my breath.

"Weird, why is it so cold? The heating had been turned on ages ago, the house should be like an oven." I wondered out loud.

Then I completely froze and felt tingles creep up my spine. Two hands as cold as ice curled around my neck, despite my attempt to scream for help, not a sound came out of my mouth. I could barely breathe.

"Don't ever tell people that I'm here." hissed a young male voice.

"Or else I will continue squeezing your neck." he warned.

I could feel someone breathing down my neck. Rigidly, I nodded my head as if to tell him I wouldn't reveal him. Then, the hands slowly released my neck, the breathing stopped, and the room warmed again. I sat there paralyzed with fear, unable to breath despite my screaming lungs.

Ever since the incident, the breathing continues to fill my ears, night after night. The boy still appears at night at the window, and the computer chair still moves.

But I had to tell someone...

The question is who?

END


	10. Chapter 10: Watchover Girl

Chapter 10: Watchover Girl

Characters:

Serena Crescent = narrator and the one who can hear a girl spirit talk to her as a child,

Rini = girl spirit

Regina Flare = Ilene's friend and a psychic medium.

Ilene Crescent = Serena's mother.

Rate: K

Genre: Family & Mystery

* * *

><p>I am only 13 years old, but this has been happening since I was 7. When I was little, I would wake up and walk up to my mom and say.<p>

"Mommy, the little girl is here." even though my mom saw no one.

"What does she look like sweetie?" she asked me one day.

"I don't know, she talks to me though." I replied.

This made my mom think that it was an imaginary friend. Then about 2 years the voice stopped...

But on my 10th birthday, things got weird.

I was woken up by a little girl singing "Happy Birthday to Momma" repeatedly. I looked around my room frantically, expecting to see someone...

I didn't.

It was that day I decided that this wasn't normal. Over that day, I kept hearing things like "Momma, look what I got you." and It's time for cake Momma get Daddy." That night, as I lay awake, I heard:

"Momma, are you mad at me? Can I come and sleep in your bed?"

So I, being sick of the situation, moved over. To my surprise, the sheets moved and shifted to the shape of a girl who was big enough to be maybe 3. I screamed and bolted down the stairs to my mom's room.

When I was 12, we moved away and the voices stopped.

But the dreams began.

I was having dreams about a little girl who was beautiful; she has candy pink hair, red eyes and is wearing a sky blue dress and white ribbon belt. Skipping around singing, "Where are you Momma? I can't find you." This happened night after night for months and months, until one night I woke up to the little voice screeching happily and yelling; "Momma! I found you!" So on that next morning, I visited my mom's friend who is a paranormal expert.

She held my hand and listened with me, as the little girl laughed and said "Momma, who's that?" That was all Regina needed to hear.

"What you are hearing is the voice of a girl who will one day be your daughter." Regina easily told me.

"Hi honey, tell mommy your name." I responded to the voice.

"Silly momma, it's Small Lady Serenity. But you sometimes call me Rini." the voice giggled.

Small Lady Serenity. I had made that name up myself when I was 7 years old, and I had planned on naming my first daughter that. I smiled and teared up a little.

Now I'm 13 years old, and to this day I hear the little girl, and have dreams about her skipping around and making daisy bunches.

One day, I woke up with a daisy on my closet door.

END

* * *

><p><strong>Man I love this one!<strong>

**hope you guys do too.  
><strong>

**R&R!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11: The Rainbow

**Thank you for the reviews on this story, you guys are the best. Seeing that you all liked the story so much encouraged me to continue it oh and this story might have 100 chapters in all, but I'm still on the 11th chapter so far so I can't be sure of when I will end it.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**I do not own SailorMoon.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: The Rainbow<p>

Characters:

Serena Shields = Rini's mother.

Darien Shields = Rini's father.

Rini Shields = narrator, 14 years old.

Ilene Moone = Rini's grandmother and Serena's mother.

Rate: K

Genre: Family & Tragedy

* * *

><p>I'm Rini Shields and the story I'm about to tell you will be unbelievable to some. My mother, Serena Shields died of meningitis when I was only 2 years old, on February 15, 2000 at around 12:30 pm. It was a very tragic and sudden death, and understandably so, greatly affected my dad who loved my mother very much and my grandmother. We recently shared the 12th anniversary of her passing.<p>

On that day, my dad and I set off to the cemetery to visit her's and other deceased family member's graves, at around midday. We arrived at her grave just before 12:30, bearing in mind that this was the time of her passing, and had just a few minutes of silence. I had just began to rain, in the middle of a cold, yet sunny day.

No. sooner had it started, it abruptly stopped 30 seconds later, leaving us a rain bow in the distance, over the hospital in which she died. The rainbow lasted for a minute, and disappeared just as suddenly as it appeared. My dad and I believed it was the minute in which my mom would have passed away.

Whether this was a sign from mom or not, I believe it was too much of a coincidence to have happened by chance. And it has strengthened my belief in some form of life after death, I am overjoyed by this experience, as I believe it has proven my mom is happy in heaven, waiting for us to join her one day.

I looked to my dad and saw that he was looking up as well, but he had a gentle smile that reached his eyes for the first time since mom died. I looked up once again but this time I had a smile on my face. Me and dad, felt a gentle breeze blow by us, as if caressing us, my dad and I knew that it was mom sending us a message that she is ok and is watching over us.

End.


	12. Chapter 12: Werewolf's Bride

**I would like to thank the following readers for supporting Supernatural & Horror Collection:**

**LoveInTheBattleField  
><strong>

**Maeko11  
><strong>

**sakanascales876  
><strong>

**DelSan13  
><strong>

**Dream01  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Werewolf's Bride<p>

Characters:

Serenity Silver = Endymion's fiance and Diamond's target. Also known as Serena.

Endymion Shields = Serena's fiance and a soldier. Also known as Darien.

Diamond = the werewolf and evil woodsman.

Luna = narrator.

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Supernatural & Horror

* * *

><p>Hello there, I am Luna and I will be entertaining you people today. Now, let me tell you a story of a beautiful girl named Serenity who was engaged to a soldier named Endymion. Serenity's beauty and kind heart caught the eye of an evil woodsman named Diamond, who had sold his soul for the ability to turn into a wolf at will. He lay in wait for the girl when she was walking home one day and accosted her.<p>

"My fair one, please run away with me. I have fallen for you the moment I laid my eyes on you." Diamond begged Serenity.

"NO! I do not love you, I am in love with someone else! I would never love someone who is a as evil as you!" Serenity refused him.

"Is my love for you not enough?!" Diamond exclaimed as he stepped closer to her.

"Darien! Please save me!" Serenity now scared, cried out to her love to save her from Diamond's advances.

"Don't you dare say that incompetent fool's name! He doesn't deserve you at all!" Diamond advanced again.

"Stay away from me!" Serenity cried as she stepped back.

"DARIEN!"

**~Darien's Location~**

Darien went searching for his beloved fiance when she was late in returning to her parents' home, he was visiting her home when he came face to face with Serenity's worried parents. The told him that she was not yet home and she never comes home late, now worried as they are he immediately started searching for her. He was a few meters from her location when...

"Darien! Please save me!" Darien heard his beloved's cry for help.

He immediately ran to her, stepping in front of his beloved and put himself as a barrier for his love's protection.

"Darien!" Serenity exclaimed, happy to see her love come to her rescue.

"You! Never come near my love again if you value your life!" Darien spat at the woodsman threatening him to come at him.

The furious woodsman lay low for a few days, waiting for his chance. It came on Serenity's wedding day. She was dancing happily at her wedding reception with a group of her friends, when Diamond (wolf) leapt upon her and dragged her away with him.

"AAHHH! Darien!"

"Serena!" the enraged bridegroom gave a chase, but the wolf and his bride disappeared into the thick forest and were not seen again.

For many days, the distraught soldier and his friends, armed with silver bullet, scoured the woods, searching for his wife and captor. Once Darien thought he saw the wolf and shot at it, upon reaching the location, he found a piece of a wolf's tail lying upon the ground. But of the wolf to which it belonged to was never found.

**~4 Months Later~**

"Endymion, let Serenity go. For all we know she could be dead, eaten by the wolf that had taken her." Kunzite said.

"Kunzite's right Endymion, Serenity would want you to move on." Jadeite said.

"NO! She is NOT DEAD! If you lot won't help me find her, I'll do it myself!" Darien said refusing to give up.

At that very same day, he found the cave where the werewolf lived. Within it lay the preserved body of his beloved wife.

Serenity refused the werewolf's advances to the very end, and died for it. After his murderous fury had died away, Diamond (wolf) tenderly laid Serenity's body in a wooden coffin, where it would be safe from predators. Diamond came to visit her everyday, but this day would be his last.

Lying in wait for him, Darien shot at Diamond several times as he entered the cavern, chasing him down until the angered and dying werewolf leapt into the lake and disappeared from view. Darien sat by the lake with his gun, staring into the rippling waters for hours as the catfish ate the bloody bits of the wolf that were floating on the surface of the water.

When his friends found him, his mind was gone...

"Hey guys, there's a werewolf that had been eaten by catfish when it leapt into the water." Darien babbled insanely.

"Darien? Are you alright?" Zoicite asked.

Darien sobered only long enough to lead them to the body of his beloved wife before he collapsed forevermore into insanity. He died a few days later, ad was buried beside his bride in a little glen where they had planned to built their house.

Their grave is long forgotten, and the place where it stands is covered by daisies in the spring. But to this day, the people of the area have a prejudice against eating catfish, though no one can remember why.

End

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it readers, tell me what you think on the reviews. But please no hurtful comments...<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Who Calls?

Chapter 13: Who Calls?

Characters:

Darien Terran = Earth tribesman and a hard worker. Serena's betrothed.

Serena Moon = Moonlight tribeswoman and Darien's betrothed. Who became sickly.

Kenji Moon = Serena's father and an old warrior.

RedMoonRose = narrator ;D. Surprise!

Rate: K

Genre: Romance & Tragedy

* * *

><p>By the time Darien finished his daily tasks, light was failing. But everything he needed to accomplish before he made his journey to visit his betrothed, Serena, was now complete. Darien was eager to see his love, so he set out immediately, in spite of the growing darkness. He would paddle his canoe through the night and be with his beloved come the dawn.<p>

The river sang softly to itself under the clear night sky. Darien glanced up through the trees, identifying favorite stars.

"Serena's favorite star, don't worry Sere, I'm almost there." He chanted softly to himself, his thoughts all of her.

"Darien..."

Darien suddenly heard his named called out. He jerked back to awareness, halting his paddling and allowing the canoe to drift as he searched for the speaker.

"Who calls?" he asked in his native tongue.

"Qu'Appelle?" Darien repeated in french.

No response.

Deciding that he imagined the incident, he took up his paddle and continued down the dark, murmuring rivers.

"Darien..."

A few moments later, he heard his name spoken again. It came from everywhere and from nowhere, and something about the voice reminded him of his beloved.

_'But she couldn't be here in this empty place along the river. She is at home with her family.' _Darien thought.

"Who calls?" he asked.

"Qu'Appelle?" he repeated in french.

Darien's words echoed back to him from the surrounding valley, echoing and reverberating. The sound faded away and he listened intently, but again there was no response.

The breeze swirled around him, touching his hair and his face. For a moment, the touch was that of Serena, his beloved, his fair one, and he closed his eyes and breathed deep of the perfumed air. Almost, he thought he heard hr voice in his ear, whispering his name. Then the breeze slowly died away, and he took up his paddle and continued his journey to the home of his beloved.

Darien arrived at dawn, and was met by his beloved's father. One look at the old warrior's face told him what had happened.

"Sir?" Darien began but was cut off.

"Serena's gone child." Kenji began.

"W-what?" Darien's eyes were wide.

"She died during the night while you were journeying to her side." Kenji continued.

"No..." Darien's words were coming out in whispers, and his whole body was trembling.

"Serena's last words had been your name, she uttered it twice, before she breathed her last."

"NO!" Darien fell on his knees, weeping like a child.

Around him, the wind rose softly and swirled through his hair, across his cheek, as gentle as a touch. In his memory, he heard his beloved's voice, calling to him in the night. Finally, he rose, took the old warrior's arm and helped him back to his home.

To this day, travelers on the Qu'Appelle River can still hear the echo of the Earth Tribesman's voice as he reaches out to the spirit of his beloved, crying:

"Qu'Appelle?"

"Who calls?"

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Such a sad tale isn't it?<strong>

**Tell me what you think, bye for now.**

**Phase out!**


	14. Chapter 14: Hotaru, Omen of Death

Chapter 14: Hotaru, Omen of Death

Characters:

Hotaru = spirit of a broken hearted mother who drowned her own children.

Samuel/Sammy = Nobleman who Hotaru loved.

Andrew = driver of the car.

Greg = Andrew's friend who was with him in the car.

Michelle = Narrator.

Rate: T

Genre: Tragedy & Hurt/Comfort

* * *

><p>They say that the omen of death was once a young woman who was called Hotaru, who loved a rich nobleman named Samuel, and together they had 3 children. Hotaru wished to marry Samuel, but he refuse her.<p>

"I might have considered marrying you if you had not birthed the 3 out of wed lock children. And I consider that as a disgrace." Samuel told her.

Hotaru was determined to have Samuel for her own, so she drowned her children to prove her love to him.

"Samuel, the children are gone now. We can both be married." Hotaru said to him.

"Where are they?" he asked her.

"They are dead, I drowned them." Hotaru confessed.

"You killed them?" Samuel asked, shocked at what she did.

"Yes I did, so we can be together." Hotaru said.

"I do not want to be married to someone who would kill her own children, and I have already found someone else." Samuel said.

Mad with grief, Hotaru walked along the river, calling and weeping for her children. But they were gone. So she drowned herself. For her crime, Hotaru's spirit was condemned to wander the waterways, weeping and searching for her children until the end of time...

It was said that whenever the wailing woman appears, someone will die.

Now, I have heard that one night, 2 young men identified as Andrew and Greg were car-pulling home from work with the windows down when they heard a terrible wail. It sounded like the desperate cry of a baby or an injured tom-cat. Beside the road, a white mist began to gather. It moved slowly among a grove of palm trees and when it reached the largest tree, it became the figure of a lovely young girl all dressed in white. Short dark hair hung loose. She began to weep and wring her hands in agony, Andrew and Greg both realized that they were seeing the ghost of Hotaru. Andrew gunned the engine and drove away as fast as they could. Hotaru's figure remained visible in the rear view mirror until the car turned the corner.

Both Andrew and Greg were upset by the vision, afraid that the rumors about the Omen of Death might be true. But nothing happened to either of them the rest of the night, so they laughed away the incident, deciding that they had imagined the whole thing.

The next night, Andrew and Greg were riding home from work when the front tire burst at the place in the road where they had seen the ghost the previous night. The car spun out of control and hit the largest tree in the palm grove in the exact spot where Hoptaru had appeared to them. Both men were killed instantly.

END

* * *

><p><strong>Sad and scary right?<strong>

**To me anyway.  
><strong>

**R&R!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Enchanted Children

**I am so glad that you liked it... Happy New Year!**

**Enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Enchanted Children<p>

Characters:

Serena = 6 year old girl who can see the enchanted children and the narrator... (IKR its weird)

Kenji = Serena's papa.

Ilene = Serena's mama.

Lita = a lady who baked cookies.

Raye = Lita's grown up daughter.

Amara = lady who is staying at Serena's house.

Rate: K

Genre: Supernatural & Tragedy

* * *

><p>I roam alone in the woods, listening to the enchanted children's voices calling to me.<p>

"Little girl, come and play." they sing over and over in my eyes.

Sometimes I hear them from the window of my room. They giggle and whisper words that I cannot make out. They sound like so much fun that I run outside my house as fast as I can to catch them. I plunge into the woods, calling back to the children, but no one answers. So I stand still as a mouse to try to hear where they are hiding.

I find it odd that no one else can hear the children.

"Mama, I play hide-and-seek with the enchanted children." I tried to tell my mama.

"You have a bright imagination, Serena." my mama chuckles as she ruffles my hair.

I can tell by her and response that she doesn't believe me. Papa can't hear them because he is too busy reading the paper and going to work.

"You will grow up to be a writer." papa says.

"Serena, come out and play." I hear the enchanted children calling to me from my porch one morning.

I finish up my breakfast so fast that the milk spills from my cereal bowl and run outside with my blue smock still dripping wet.

"Where are you?" I call out as I run into the woods.

I can hear them giggling, and footsteps scampering first here, then and there. I laugh aloud and follow them up hill and then down. Only my foot slips in the damp leaves and I slid too fast. I fall backwards, windmilling my arms, then a terrible pain shoots through my head and it strikes against a rock. I see a blinding light, and then nothing.

"Serena! Serena!" I hear my name being called from afar.

I open my eyes and sat up, rubbing my head. Something wasn't right, but I cannot tell at first what it is. Then I look at my hand, and realized that I can see the ground right through it.

_'That's strange.' _I thought.

Standing up and brushing dead leaves from my blue smock. I look around to see who was calling my name, but I see no one in the woods with me. I notice that the trees look taller than I remember them to be, and the pathway is overgrown with weeds. I make my way slowly towards home, hoping Mama can explain to me why I can see through my hands, why the trees are so tall. But someone else is staying at my house, Mama and Papa must have gone away on a vacation. I climb up my favorite tree to wait for their return.

A few minutes later, a lady comes outside and calls up to me. She is dressed strangely in a man's long pants and a rough work shirt. I fell shy, so I pretend to be invisible. I see the lady blink a few times and rub her eyes, as if she can no longer see me. She goes back into the house, muttering to herself and pours herself a cup of water.

I hear the enchanted children calling to me again from the woods. I slid out of the branches of the tree and run to answer them. At least they haven't changed. I can see the children clearly now, as they play hide-and-seek in the woods. I join their games, laughing sometimes when one of the boys tweaks me on the ear or when one of the girls compliments me on my dress and blue smock.

This is fun!

But sometimes the enchanted children go away to another place, a place I can't follow. When they vanish, I wander back to my house, wondering when Mama and Papa will come home. Or I play in the alley by the woods, though I don't like it when strangers try to talk to me.

One day when the children went away, I followed my nose to the front door of a pretty lady who is baking cookies. I peeked into the kitchen window and smile at her. How I want one of those cookies! The lady looks out the window and sees me. She smiles and comes to the front door. I know she is going to offer me a cookie, so I scamper to the door and waited eagerly for it to open. When it did, I grin at the pretty lady, but she looked right through me. A puzzled frown on her face.

_'Maybe she is blind.' _I thought.

"May I come in?" I whisper in her ear ever so politely.

The lady gives a start, back hastily inside the house and shuts the door in my face.

_'No cookies for me then.' _I sighed.

I went back to the woods to wait for the enchanted children. When the children come to the woods, I am happy again and we play for days and days. We sing and we dance and the boys play tricks and we climb all the trees and fall out of them. But they only come during the day. The nights are lonely, and sometimes I wait for hours and hours during the day before they come. I like to go to the pretty lady's house and sit on the half-wall while I wait. Maybe one day she will offer me a cookie. The lady's grown-up daughter passes me sometimes on her way in and out of the house. Once the daughter asked me where I lived, but I was too shy to speak to her. The daughter put some pretty metal cats near the wall where I like to sit. I play with them when I feel lonely and no one else is around.

It is beautiful here in the woods, and I like playing with the enchanted children. But I often wish that Mama and Papa would come home. I miss them so much. But they never do.

END

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Serena, she knows that something is wrong with her and yet she doesn't know what.<strong>

**She keeps waiting for her parents to come home...  
><strong>

**Hope ya like it!  
><strong>

**R&R!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Mina's School Spirit: Part 1

Chapter 16: Mina's School Spirit: Part 1

Characters:

Mina Sinclaire = Narrator, 12 y/o.

Amy Anderson = Classmate & friend, 12 y/o.

Molly Ruby = Classmate & friend, 12 y/o. (IK the last name is weird but I can't think of anything else.)

Lita Thunders = Classmate & friend, 12 y/o. (same as note above)

Diamond Jackson = Jubaan District Elementary School janitor.

Darien Shields = Devil

Serena Silver = ghost.

Rate: M

Genre: Supernatural

Warning: There's a rape scene in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Jubaan District Elementary School in Tokyo: For a 12 year old me, that school was the furthest thing from normal. Rumors flew thick and fast about Jubaan - some people said that before it was a school, it was a mansion, later destroyed to build a mental institution. Death seemed to have its hand on the institution, because it was soon turned into a cemetery. Some tales claimed that the school was built right on top of the cemetery without the dead bodies being removed.<p>

The stories were real enough to me. I avoided being alone as much as possible, but for a shy, lonely 5th grader like me, it was highly impossible to always travel with someone. Everywhere I went through the hallways, I could feel gazes on me. Sometimes, an invisible hand would touch me, or a voice would whisper my name. No matter how hard I looked, I could never see anyone there.

One day, I raised my hand to get the teacher's attention on me.

"Yes? What is it Ms. Sinclaire?" the teacher asked turning to me.

"Sir, could I use the restroom?" I asked.

"Go on ahead, Ms. Sinclaire." he permitted me.

No one was in the restroom; I made sure of that before I settled in to relieve myself. As I was wrapping up, I heard the door slam. I peered up around the swinging saw nothing - until the lights began to flicker.

Then I saw the shadowy figure of a girl. She began to talk in a sing-song voice, and I stood there and listened to her. Fear paralyzed me, but curiosity kept me from overcoming that terror.

"Look up and see how I died." she said pointing up at the ceiling.

I know what I would see there, and I didn't want to follow her gesture, but it was as if there was an invisible string attached to my head. There she was, her dead body, dangling in the bathroom. Swinging gently. Footsteps interrupted my horrified observation, and I jerked to see that the girl was gone. Some of my classmated came in, gossiping and giving me strange looks (though I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying or why they were giving me strange looks), I hurried back to class, vowing to never return to that bathroom.

I found another restroom near the cafeteria, and for a while I was there I was able to go in peace.

"Hey Mina, you remember about what you told us?" Molly asked.

"I told you guys many things." I replied.

"What Molly was talking about was, about the experience you had in the restroom, that you told us." Amy said.

"Oh that, what about it?" I asked.

"We decided to sniff out the story about that." Lita explained.

Knowing I was prone to such fears, decided to dig up another tale of woe.

_They say that a girl went crazy in one of the bathrooms - though no one seemed to know which one it was - and that before she hung herself in the big tree right outside, she was raped by the school janitor. The girl's name was Serena Silver.  
><em>

_"No! Please stop! Let me go!" Serena cried, struggling against the janitor.  
><em>

_"Shut up and enjoy this, you bitch." the janitor said as he pounded himself into her.  
><em>

_"I'm not enjoying this at all, please stop it hurts!" Serena cried in pain.  
><em>

_After the janitor raped her, the cruel man locked her in the bathroom for a long weekend, without food or water and only her thoughts to keep her company.  
><em>

_Will I die in here?  
><em>

_Will he rape me again?  
><em>

_Will I be haunted by my demons?  
><em>

_Her thoughts became reality:  
><em>

_"I will let you out if you swear on pain of death that you will never tell this to anyone at all." Diamond said (more like threatened)  
><em>

_"Yes I swear." Serena cried desperately.  
><em>

_Soon after the janitor who was called Diamond, let her out, she would scream randomly pointing at mirrors all throughout the school.  
><em>

_"I saw something in the mirror! Please believe me!" Serena cried desperately.  
><em>

_That is what she would cry out to anyone who would listen.  
><em>

_"Serena there is nothing in the mirror, stop this foolishness will you?"  
><em>

_"Nothing is in the mirror, you are just imagining it."  
><em>

_"I can see nothing but my reflection and yours in it."  
><em>

_Was what they would tell her, and all of their answers held one word in it, 'nothing'. After everyone rejected her story, Serena climbed into the tree; tied a rope around her neck, and hung herself.  
><em>

It was the story of the girl from the bathroom. I led my friends back there and we soured the mirror._  
><em>

"Hey guys, I found something." I said as I spotted a black dot.

"They say that it shifts everytime you return and look in the mirror anew." Lita said.

We all have our theories about the black spot:

"Its the soul of Serena. trapped forever in the mirror with her demons to haunt her." Lita said.

"I believe it's the devil's spot, trying to claim another young soul in this bathroom." Molly said.

Amy and I didn't have any theories at all so we both stayed quiet. At any rate we stayed out of there.

Serena's story, the real truth about her death came to me in a dream...

* * *

><p><strong>And that's for another chapter! Sorry about the cliffhanger! XD <strong>

**I know I am being mean but please understand, my hands and arms are tired.  
><strong>

**Till next time then!  
><strong>

**Peace!  
><strong>


End file.
